iNames
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Freddie knows the meaning of names! Does anybody really care? Probably not. Very short drabbles that are stupid and completely pointless! No romance people! Let's focus on the humor for a while shall we? I do not own iCarly! R&R! Hope y'all like it!
1. Peaceful Ruler

**Hey, y'all! New story! Awesome right? This is the first of a few iCarly name meanings. Like House of Names! I will also do a Victorious name meaning...drabble...series...thing...**

**Hope y'all like! I don't think I'll have any romance in here, just humour!**

* * *

"Peaceful ruler of what?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know! It's what my name means!" Freddie retorted.

"Well the meaning of your name is stupid!" Sam yelled back.

"Guys!" Carly screeched, trying to get their attention.

They looked at her and she glared at them. "This is stupid!" she corrected, motioning between the two.

"But he-" Sam started.

"Ah." Carly stopped her.

"She-" Freddie began.

"Ah!" she cut him off.

"Hey, guys!" Spencer called running into the room, falling in the process. They turned to him as he held a big hamburger up in the air.

Sam's eyes grew wide and she licked her lips anxiously.

"It's my hamburger phone!" he grinned, standing up just as Sam was about to lunge at it.

"Aw!" the blonde grumbled.

* * *

**Once again, if y'all wanna know the meaning of your name, tell me what it is!**

**Review y'all!**

**_When words are many, sin is not absent, but he who holds his tongue is wise. _Proverbs 10:19**

**GOD BLESS! **

**-Rachel**


	2. God Has Heard

**Chapter two! ENJOY!**

* * *

"What does Sam's name mean?" Carly asked Freddie after Spencer left to continue searching his stuff for lost items.

"Um…'God has heard'…" he replied.

"Heard what?" Sam perked up. "My stomach? Cause it's growling so loud I swear he can hear it in heaven! Can I please have some ham?" she says the last part, looking up as if she was looking up at God.

"God has heard your prayers!" Carly cheered, placing a plate piled with ham in front of her.

"Thanks, God!" Sam yelled at the ceiling and dug in.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that one! I liked it, I thought it was funny!**

**_To the man who pleases him, God gives wisdom, knowledge and happiness, but to the sinner he gives the task of gathering and storing up wealth to hand it over to the one who pleases God._ ****Ecclesiastes 2:26**

**-Rachel**


	3. Little and Strong

**Carly's chapter!**

* * *

"Little and strong?" Sam snickered, reading over Freddie's shoulder.

"That's what it says." he chuckled.

"What?" Carly glares, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I get the little but…not seein' the strong," Sam muttered looking Carly up and down.

"Maybe they mean mentally?" Freddie suggests.

"Eh." Sam shrugged and went back to the nearly vanished ham.

Carly glowered at them and mumbled under her breath,

"I'm strong…"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**_Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs._ Proverbs 10:12**

**-Rachel**


	4. Dispenser of Provisions

"Well that was stressful." Carly sighed, setting the sire extinguisher down and falling onto the couch.

A fire had just started in Spencer's room-again.

"You know, Spencer's name means 'dispenser of provisions'." Freddie says randomly.

"More like 'destructor of provisions'." Sam mutters.

Carly rolls her eyes and laughs with her friends.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! **

**_David also said to Solomon his son, "Be strong and courageous, and do the work. Do not be afraid or discouraged, for the LORD God, my God, is with you. He will not fail you or forsake you until all the work for the service of the temple of the LORD is finished. _1 Chronicles 28:20 **

**-Rachel**


	5. Son of Gilbert

"Gibbeeehhh!" Gibby smirked strolling into the apartment.

"Hey, Gibby." Carly smiled at him.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked, closing the door.

"Finding out what the meanings of our names are." Freddie replied.

"Ooh! What's mine?" he grins, running to the counter.

"Son of Gilbert." Freddie read.

"But my dad's name is Bobby." Gibby's eyebrows scrunched together. "He has some explaining to do!"

He stormed out of the apartment without another word.

"Okaaaayy…" Sam droned.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! ReViEw!**

**_...I thank God for you—the God I serve with a clear conscience, just as my ancestors did. Night and day I constantly remember you in my prayers._ ********2 Timothy 1:3**

**********-Rachel**


	6. Smooth

"…And then she slapped me across the cheek!" T-Bo finished, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "It's like Candy all over again!"

"Smooth, Teebs." Freddie grinned. "Real smooth."

Sam, Carly and T-Bo look at him.

"The meaning for Terrence is smooth." he explains.

"Oh…" the others nodded.

* * *

**One of the last one's unless y'all send in some people from iCarly!**

**_For ye have not received the spirit of bondage again to fear; but ye have received the Spirit of adoption, whereby we cry, Abba, Father. _Romans 8:15**

**Review y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	7. Of The Sea

"Look, Freddy-bear!" Mrs. Benson sang, running into the apartment, dressed in a ocean blue jogging suit and fake seashells in her brown hair.

"Nice, mom." Freddie says slowly, feeling slightly weirded out. "Have fun jogging."

"Bye, honey!" she jogs out of the room, the three teens staring after her.

"Your mom's a freak." Sam says in a monotone.

"Her name does mean 'of the sea'." he states, excepting her comment.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Does anyone know what Lewbert means? I can't find it anywhere!**

**Exodus 20:12**  
**_"Honor your father and mother. Then you will live a long, full life in the land the LORD your God is giving you."_ **

**REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	8. Famous Warrior

**Hey, y'all! I'm going to finish this story tonight. I have a bunch of drabbles and then another group of drabbles to do. I think I'm starting school next week. So, if I do it might take longer for me to continue stuff. If I don't, I'm gonna take all next week to finish up stories and update stuff. 'Kay? Here y'all go!**

* * *

"He's a famous warrior?" Sam asks in a monotone.

"I didn't come up with these names." Freddie raises his hands in defense.

"He will never be famous." Carly states.

"Well, he's famous on iCarly as the idiot weirdo with the gigantic mole." Sam shrugs.

* * *

**Hey, can y'all pray for my friend and her family? She just lost her grandfather to cancer. Her name's Chet. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! Review! Send in prayer requests!**

******Hebrews 13:5-6**  
_For He Himself has said, "I will never leave you nor forsake you." So we may boldly say: "The LORD is my helper; I will not fear. What can man do to me?"_

**God bless! **

**-Rachel**


	9. Friend

"Does Wendy mean 'fashionable'?" Carly asks.

Sam and Freddie turn and stare at her with their eyebrows raised.

"I mean, have you seen her clothes?" she raises the palms of her hands up in surrender.

"I'll look it up." Freddie sighs. "But I doubt it means '_fashionable_'." he rolls his eyes.

"Nope it means friend." he announces after the load.

"She's not exactly my friend." Sam shrugs.

"She's everyone's friend," Carly defends her.

* * *

**1 John 4:18**  
_There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love._

-Rachel


	10. Honey Bee

"Do Missy, I bet her name means evil red head." Sam suggests, making a face at the girl's name.

"Nope, it means honey bee."

"What?" Sam groans.

* * *

**Isaiah 54:4**  
**_Do not fear, for you will not be ashamed; Neither be disgraced, for you will not be put to shame; For you will forget the shame of your youth, And will not remember the reproach of your widowhood anymore._**

**-Rachel**


	11. New Town

"What about Nevel's? Does his mean angry annoying troll?" Carly asks, blocking out Sam's babbling about Missy's 'stupid name'.

"Darn. It means new town." Freddie frowns.

"New town?" Sam stops her rant. "Now that's a stupid name!"

She begins a brand new rant and Carly and Freddie roll their eyes.

* * *

**Colossians 3:14**  
**And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity.**

**-Rachel**


	12. Broad Meadow

"Does Brad mean amazing fudge?" Sam gasps, out of breath after her eight minute rambling.

"No, it means broad meadow." Freddie replies after Sam's fudge related question.

"Okay…" Carly says slowly.

* * *

**1 John 4:18**  
_**There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love.**_

**-Rachel**


	13. Born on Christmas Day

"Ooh, do my name!" someone giggles.

The three turn to Gibby strutting into the room, holding hands with Tasha.

"Um…" Freddie turns back to the monitor slowly, punching a few buttons. "Born on Christmas day."

"But my birthday is June 1st." Tasha frowns.

"It's just the meaning-and she's gone." Freddie sighs, turning around as the front door slammed shut.

* * *

******Matthew 22:37–39**  
Jesus said to him, 'You shall love the LORD your God with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your mind.' This is the first and great commandment. And the second is like it: 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself.'

**-Rachel**


	14. From France

"Francine means from France. Or free man." Freddie snickers.

"Why'd you look up Miss Briggs?" Sam asks in disgust.

"Besides she's from Scotland." Carly pointed out.

"She tells us that." Freddie states.

* * *

**John 14:27**  
**Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid.**

**-Rachel**


	15. Gift of God

"Gift of God." Freddie reads.

"Everyone's a gift of God in my opinion." Carly tells them.

"Yeah. Ted's awesome." Sam sighs.

* * *

******It's almost done!**

******Hebrews 13:6**  
So we say with confidence, "The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid. What can mere mortals do to me?"

**ReViEw**

**-Rachel**


	16. Loveable

"Mandy is not loveable." Sam frowns.

"Remember the duck mask?" Freddie makes a face.

The three shudder.

* * *

**I know! They're getting super short!**

**Review!**

******Micah 7:7**  
But as for me, I watch in hope for the LORD, I wait for God my Savior; my God will hear me.

**-Rachel**


	17. Honey

"My mom loves honey!" Sam states.

"My mom hates honey." Freddie rolls his eyes.

"I think it's too sticky." Carly frowns, trying to scrape the honey off of Spencer's body.

* * *

**In case you didn't catch on, Pam (Sam's mom)means honey.**

******Romans 15:13**  
May the God of hope fill you with all joy and peace as you trust in him, so that you may overflow with hope by the power of the Holy Spirit.

**rEvIeW!**

**-Rachel**


	18. Dark Skinned

"Do Melanie!" Carly orders.

"Right, 'Melanie'." Freddie says sarcastically and types in her name. "Dark-skinned.

"Melanie isn't dark-skinned." Sam snorted.

"She's tan though…" Carly pictures Sam's twin in her mind.

"Well, I'm leaving." Freddie gets up and leaves the apartment.

"Whatever." Sam mumbles and lays down to take a nap.

Carly shrugs and hops up to her room.

* * *

**Alrighty! It's finished y'all! Hope y'all liked it! I had fun writin' it! Thanks for readin'! Check out my other stories!**

******Mark 5:36**  
Overhearing what they said, Jesus told him, "Don't be afraid; just believe."

**REVIEW Y'ALL!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
